As It Began
by Soyna
Summary: yet another B&V get together story... I had to throw my thoughts into the mix... I think all those out there will be pleasantly surprised my version of the this famous couple. UPDATED... THIRD CHAPTER AND IMPROVED TEXT FOR ONE AND TWO>>.
1. Default Chapter

I _have read many a fanfic on the famous subject of how Bulma and Vegeta got together.... Some real sappy and some rather good.... I thought that I would throw my version into the mix... Tell me what you think of it! I like those reviews.  This is a revamp of my tale AS IT BEGAN… I thought that it needed some work.  Just a little bit better and I will be expanding and putting a chapter 3… so enjoy.  
  
Oh yeah... I don't own these characters....Don't sue me.... I am just a huge fan... that is all! The usual disclaimer stuff.  
_  
  


  
  
  
  
As It Began  
  
  


  
  
Why couldn't she just leave him alone?  
  
Her image disappeared from the screen. Why did she have to bother him? He had to train. He had to get stronger. He had the royal blood. The royal blood that was supposed to guarantee that he was supposed to be stronger than anyone else. He was the one that was supposed to transform! But Kakarott was stronger than him and that boy! A stupid child, not even a man yet could turn into a Super Saiyian and yet he could not!  
  
He panted and tore off the bandages that the woman wound about him. They were falling off anyway. He could feel his muscles giving, his body wanting to collapse again but he couldn't allow that! He had to get stronger. Had to get stronger than Kakarott!!  
  
Had too!

He couldn't be weaker than a boy.  
  
He tried to throw a kick but his other leg collapsed under him and he crashed to the floor. He felt his ribs give and the breath was knocked out of him. Suddenly the extra gravity was gone.  
  
It didn't make a difference in how he tried to draw himself up. His muscles did not want to listen to his mind anymore.  They did not want to cooperate and let him get stronger.  He couldn't quit now.  He couldn't.  He had to keep going.  He had to get stronger and he had to force his body to obey him.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
That damn woman!  What the hell did she want now!  Can't she tell that he wanted to be alone!  He didn't want to see her!  
  
"Go away," He growled. He wished she would just go away. He didn't need her help. Why did she even care?  He did not ask her for anything.  Why was she always there?  
  
"You are not dying in my house!" she snorted. He was able to force himself to sit up but couldn't hide a wince. Yet another broken rib. Damn.  That was sure going to slow things down.  "Let me help you."  Why was she even offering?  Had she not told her to leave him alone a million times?  
  
"Go away!"  
  
"Can't you say anything else?" She snapped. "Can you stand?" An odd mix of contempt and caring in her voice.  
  
"Go AWAY!" He growled. He had to get stronger! He had too! Nothing could stop him from doing that and he wasn't going to let the pesky blue haired woman get in his way of getting stronger! He pulled away from her and found enough energy to stand.  His knees visibly wobbled but couldn't help that.  
  
She sighed deeply put her hands on her hips and left.  She must not have noticed.  
  
Good.  
  
He didn't turn the gravity back on. He was exhausted but he was not about to admit it to that woman. He knew his body was well past his pain and physical exertion tolerance. He wanted to collapse again but he forced himself to stay in that room and train for another two hours just so that he wouldn't have to deal with that smug woman. Why did she care anyway?  
  
Stupid woman.  
  
He staggered into the house. He was thirsty and hungry but he did not have the energy or the will to get the food.  It would mean having to deal with her and he did not and he did not want to have to deal with her. He was grateful to go to his bed and pass out and was even more grateful that he did not have any of those awful dreams.  
  
....................  
  
Stupid man.  
  
He was so hurt and yet he wouldn't admit it.  He was such a wreck! All the bandages that he needed he tore off and she was sure that she heard his ribs crack.  He couldn't even stand without his legs shaking!  As if she wouldn't notice how bad his condition was.

She should have stayed a little bit longer.  She would have enjoyed laughing at him as he fell.  
  
Stupid fool!  
  
She had watched him collapse into he was bed.  How could he stand so much pain?  He could he get stronger if he killed himself?  Of course, his logic didn't work that way.  Oh.  Not for him.  No pain, no gain.  So he has to almost kill himself to get stronger that Goku.  He couldn't understand how a boy could be a supersaiyian and yet, him, the mr-I-got-royal blodod guy. Stupid Stupid man.  
  
She watched him sleep for a bit and couldn't help but worry. She didn't know why that she cared for the big royal pain in the butt. He was nothing but rude to her and treated her as a servant!  
  
Yet...  
  
Damn him!  
  
...........................  
  
She had cooked a big breakfast. He hadn't eaten before he passed out the day before. He would be hungry when he woke up and she didn't want to hear his nattering about how the food wasn't ready for him.  
  
She went about it almost absently. Not really thinking about much.  
  
Just stupid men and their stupid big egos and if there was anything she could do to knock him down a couple of notches.  
  
She understood that they had to fight. They had to prepare. The androids were coming. But there was more than that for Vegeta. He had his stupid pride too. He had to get stronger than Goku and that mystery boy.  
  
She sighed.  
  
He was killing himself and was too proud to let himself rest.  
  
Too damn proud.  
  
She heard footsteps.  
  
Oh! He looked horrible! He did not look at her at all but sat at the table. She placed some food in front of him and he still did not look up as he began to eat. A move that said that he was just as grumpy as before.  
  
But she wouldn't leave him alone.  She couldn't.  
  
"You should let me look at your wounds," she said. "You need to rest a bit so that they can heal properly."  
  
He turned his glared to her. He looked like he was ready to snap. She no longer feared him. It was hard to keep such a level of fear going when she saw him act like he did and saw how lonely that he was.  He wasn't that scary once you got through his snarling exterior.  She was pretty sure that he wasn't so gruff on the inside.  
  
She spoke before he could get his tongue moving. "How can you expect to get stronger!" She knew that she struck his weak point. His pride. "You have to heal!"  
  
"I must keep going!" he growled and looked back down at the food.  He was to stubborn for his own good!  
  
"Well," she sniffed. "I guess the gravity pod will be conveniently broken until I say that you are better!"  
  


His fork dropped and his hand still shook as he picked it up.  The guy needed to rest and rest now!

  
"I will just leave," he growled deeper than before. He was getting angry.  
  
"Where will you go?" she snapped. Let him get angry. "I am the only one that tolerates YOU!" She slapped a glass of juice roughly in front of him.  The juice splashing onto the table and her hands. "The only way that you are ever going to get stronger is if you stay here and TOLERATE me!"  
  
He groaned but was otherwise silent. He didn't argue. He didn't tell her to go away. He must really be hurt. Really hurt.  
  
"Why do you care?" His voice was low and not really asking her but she answered him anyway.  
  
"I do. I can't help it. You infuriate me and drive me crazy but you are here. You don't have anyone," she sighed, "Destroying yourself will do no one any good."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Everyone needs somebody!" Did she just say that to Vegeta.  
  
"I don't need anyone," he sounded rather weak as he said that but he continued to eat, purposely not looking at her.  He did not sound convincing.  
  
She sighed. She knew what it was like to be lonely and Vegeta was even worse off than her. She at least had her family and Yamcha. Vegeta had nothing.  He had lost everything.  She did not think she could handle loosing everything.  
  
"When you are done, I will check your wounds again," she said in a commanding tone.  
  
He grunted.  
  
That was his yes.  
  
She watched him eat and ate some as well. He didn't eat as much as he usually did. Before he stopped he looked at her and grumbled. "Don't you dare wrap me up like a mummy."  
  
"I'll do what I have to do."  
  
..........................  
  
It was quite a chore and a struggle to check him over. He was hardly co-operative. The only time that he really responded was when she was bandaging his ribs.  For a minute, she thought that he was going to send her through the wall.  
  
"Done." She said.  
  
He stood and made to leave.  
  
"I don't think so! Get some rest," she commanded and pushed him back onto the bed. He glared at her. "Don't glare at me! You will never become stronger than Goku if you kill yourself." That seemed to stop him but there was a pull of a fight on his face. She grabbed his arm and pushed his shoulder so that he collapsed back onto the bed.   
  
His frown deepened. "A walk would loosen up..."  
  
"You are going to rest and I'm going to make sure that you stay there!" He grunted but there was a smug look on his face. What a stupid, stupid man!!!  
  
...............................  
  
He laid back and tried to relax. His ribs hurt. She had given him some white pills, quite a few white pills and they were started to help him feel a little better. But his muscles were all knotted up and tight. He needed to stretch but the woman was right there with a determined look on her face. He rotated his stiff shoulders and stretched his arms.  
  
"Rest, damn you!" She commanded and grabbed his shoulders as if she was strong enough to make him keep them still.  
  
"I need to work out the muscles or else they will be harder to get moving again later woman!" he snapped.  "It will do me no good to lie in bed all day."  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Fine," She snapped. He smiled with relief. He did not want to spend the day in bed. "Roll over!"  
  
He could only blink at her.  What did she want him to do?  
  
"Roll over!"  
  
"What?"  
  
She placed her hands firmly on him and shoved and was shocked to find himself on his stomach and cradling his hips. Her hands were on his back. He was about to throw her off and curse at her when her fingers worked... well... magically on his tense shoulder muscles. He could hear her mumbling. "Foolish men. Can't do anything without your women. You would all be dead or dying of malnutrition if it wasn't for us."  
  
He just grunted.  
  
It felt good.  
  
As much as he hated to admit that. It really felt good. He soon found the tension leaving and found himself dozing and was a bit disturbed when she moved off him, but then her hands went to his legs. "Stay still," she snapped.  
  
He closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. Why was he letting her do this to him? It was very relaxing and comforting. He doubted that he ever felt so relaxed, even with the steady throb of pain that was present. He was... Why the hell was she doing this?  
  
Did he care?  
  
Not really.  
  
He found himself dozing again. Relaxed.  
  
Stupid woman stopped again.  
  
She sighed deeply. He kept his eyes closed and allowed the relaxation to seep deeper into him. He doubted that he had ever allowed himself to relax before. He felt her hand trace over his back and she sighed deeply again. Her hand crossed his lower back in a slow and gently manner. He was getting annoyed by this and her sighs. She could leave now, but telling her than would most likely make her talk to him and he didn't want to ruin how he felt.  
  
"I wish I could get through to you," her voice was a whisper.  
  
He really wished she would go away.  
  
Her hand rubbed his lower back again and found the only sensitive part of his body. Not because it hurt but because he missed it. His tail stub. That fat man would pay for that eventually and he did miss his tail. He turned away from her and startled her. "Go away," he snarled. He had really liked his tail, but then Kakarott didn't have his tail anymore... maybe...  
  
"No!" She snarled. "If I leave you, you will take off and go hurt yourself! Not after all the work I put into you to get you to relax! No way!"  
  
He snorted and looked away from her. He closed his eyes and let unforgiving sleep take him.  He didn't want to think of her but… but… the stupid woman even invaded his sleep.  
  
The woman... She haunted his dreams and they were enjoyable. The only way he thought he could do such things.  The only way that he thought that he could dare let himself do such things.  
  
He woke up and was still stiff but was shocked to see that the woman remained.  No wonder he was inflicted with those thrilling dreams.  She was not sitting at the desk sleeping like he had caught her before but sleeping next to him. He fought the urge to throw her across the room. How DARE she!! HOW DARE SHE! Her head was resting against his shoulders and her hand was resting on his stomach. She was sleeping on him! How dare she!  He never asked for any of this!  He never wanted any of this.  He never thought that he could allow himself such weakness!  
  
He never asked her for her help. Never. Why did she care?  
  
She made a low moan. A satisfied happy type moan and she somehow moved closer to him.  
  
He didn't want her pity.  
  
He didn't want her to coddle him. He needed to be strong and the woman didn't make you stronger. They were a cause of weakness.  
  
Weakness!  
  
If he had ever needed the companionship of a female, he would just take one. That was the way it always was. He just would take one. He never knew the companionship of a Saiyian woman and knew that he never would. He never had the desire to be near a woman longer than to satisfy himself. Then there were the women on this pitiful rock and the one oddly colored woman who was buried against his side. The woman with her loud mouth and her arrogant manner... what was with the women on this planet?  
  
He found his hand in her blue hair.  
  
Damn her.  
  
Despite the pain and the stiffness in his body...  
  
Damn her.  
  
He tore at her shirt. She made a startled sharp sound. She looked like she was going to yell at him. He removed her shorts with out tearing them. Why wasn't she fighting? Why wasn't she complaining? Didn't matter. Didn't matter at all. It would just be easier.  
  
He removed her underclothes sharply causing her to make another startled sound. "Vegeta?" Was she scared? Didn't matter. He was hungry! He had never been so hungry! He began to nuzzle her throat and she started to make the most pleasant sounds. Her hands on his back and her nails on his side... he liked it. She tasted good. She felt good after he got rid of that pesky bra from confining her and the shorts that confined him.  
  
Her pleasant noises were increasing.  
  
Damn her. Why did she care? Why?  
  
Foolish woman.  
  
She threw her head back...  
  
Damn her.  
  
Why did she have to do this to him?  
  


Why wasn't she fighting him off?

  
He felt himself give and he took her. He ravished her. He enjoyed hearing her and he enjoyed the feel of her legs wrapping around him as he thrust into her. He enjoyed everything about how she responded. How her neck arched, her breast pressed against him...everything.  
  
Damn woman.  
  
Stupid woman.  
  
He absolutely molested her. He knew he was rough and he just was not one to be gentle and she didn't seem to mind from that stupid grin on her face. Why was he letting her remain?  
  
She was still cuddled next to him. Where did that blanket come from? Didn't matter. He slept and rested and had more dreams of her. Didn't matter at all.  
  
................................  
  
  



	2. Part 2

As it Began  
Chapter2  
  


  
  
She awoke in bed alone. Vegeta was gone. Her body ached pleasantly from the _work out_ that she had the night before. She lay there reliving the night with a smile. That was one of the most enjoyable nights of her life. She never thought Vegeta would do that! He had seemed so miserable and needed comforting. She wanted to yell at him for ripping off her clothes in such a way but them his touch was absolutely amazing. His hands... His mouth... His... She blushed thinking about how much noise she had made.

She was surprised that they were not interrupted by her parents!

How long had it lasted?  Oh!  I had been heaven!  
  
With Vegeta!  
  
What was she thinking?  
  


What was she going to tell Yamcha?

  
............................  
  
She had been still there when he woke up. He quickly moved her off of him and left the room, even getting dressed in the hall. He had to train and if he stayed near that woman... It was hard to control himself when he wanted to ravish her yet again. He had to get away from the woman. It was better that way.  
  
His whole body still ached and his ribs burned but he did feel better. A small weight had been lifted but he still had so much to do. He had to get stronger and he pushed the gravity to its highest peak.  
  
He was pleasantly surprised not to be disturbed. He thought that the woman would be hunting after him.  
  
He was starving when he finally came out of the room. She had cooked a meal and they ate in silence. He was waiting for her to say something but she didn't. He couldn't help but look at her and he swore that she was looking at him in very much the same manner.  
  
But it couldn't happen again.  
  


He couldn't.  
  
But he did. That very night. After she was done yelling at him about not taking care of himself, she innocently touched his arm.  Just a fleeting touch of her fingers against his arm.  As light as a feather.  
  
That stupid touch.  
  
He had to stay away from the woman.  
  
He had to train.  
  
He had to get stronger.  
  
He did not want to get trapped by a silly human woman!  
  
They did not talk about what they did at night in the day. Her insults would have the same amount if not more venom as before and he found himself being as vicious towards her.  
  
But she would come to his room or he would find himself in hers.  
  
Damn her.  
  


Why couldn't he stop himself from going to her?

  
Why did she do that to him? Not only did she give him those wonderful massages but allowed him to have her in anyway that he so choose. And not once did she try to talk to him about it and he had no intention of bringing it up in conversation.  
  
It started off every night and then tapered down to every second as his wounds healed and he spent more time training.  
  
He was also grateful that that weakling Yamcha was around less now too. He was curious to what she told him but then, he didn't want to care about that.  He was just grateful that he wasn't around.  The weakling was so much of a nuisance.

……………………………..

"So," Yamcha said in a low voice and he turned away.  "That's it then?"

"We can still be friends," she said, "It was never going to work out anyway."

"It could have," Yamcha said.

"You would have to start keeping your promises!"  She snapped at him.  She didn't want to but she couldn't help it.  He had broken her heart so many times… not that Vegeta would probably do her any better.  It made her heart sink when she thought about that.

She shook her head at herself.  She had to pick the bad boys, didn't she?

He stared at her blankly.  "Yeah.  I guess your right."

…………………………

  
She was satisfying and that was all the he allowed himself to think of her.  That is all that he could allow himself to think of her.  He couldn't afford to think of her in any other way.   
  
It took him three months for him to finally not go to her and just let her come to him and even that slowed down. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care that she didn't come as often as before but then, she seemed to be sick a lot and thought that it was for the best.  
  
She also seemed to be gaining a lot of weight and had commented to her that he thought as much.  
  


"You're turning into a whale," he scoffed at her.

  
She turned to him with her knuckles on her hips and outright yelled at him.  He doubted that he had ever seen her turn such a shade of red before or had such venom in her voice. "Don't be such an idiot Vegeta!" she snorted. "It's your fault that my stomach is getting large to begin with! I'm pregnant you imbecile! So you stay the hell away from me from now on!"  
  
She then stormed out of the room with her plate of food.  
  
He was stunned.  
  
Pregnant.  
  
With his child?  
  
He was going to be a father?  
  
Why wasn't he more careful? That was so stupid of him. Kakarott had a son with the human female... He should have known.  
  
A child.  
  
He trained for two days straight wondering what, if anything, he should do.  
  
....................................  
  
It was to distracting to stay any longer. Not that the woman demanded anything of him, but just seeing her and his son was to much of a distraction for him. The boy looked nothing like him, with his tufts of purple hair and round body. He looked nothing like him at all and then the name. Trunks. What kind of name was that for a Saiyian?  She hadn't even asked him if approved of the name.  She just came home and introduced him to his son.  
  
He thought at times the woman did want something from him but he couldn't give it to her.  
  


Couldn't.

  
He had to train. He had to be able to beat Kakarott. He had to win... there was so much more to loose now, even though it was hard for him to admit that he was enjoying the life on the mud ball.  
  
He had to get away.  
  
They were just too much of a distraction for him.  
  
He couldn't start to care.  
  


Couldn't  
..............................  
  
He arrived back to see the weakened Goku life force being drained from him by the android. The fool looked sick and he could feel that he was weak. He was glad to take over the fight and show how much stronger that he had become. He was more than eager to fight and felt the pleasure of killing as he demolished the round white clown of an android into tiny pieces of metal.

He was free when he was fighting.  Nothing else mattered.

Why did this time seem more pleasurable than the rest?  
  
He wanted the fight. He wanted to win and he was going to take care of the rusty pieces of metal! HIM! And then he would take care of Kakarott  - after he got better - in a fight that he wouldn't loose this time.

He would prove to the others that he was the rightful heir to the legendary power of the Saiyians.

He would not be ruled by anyone, any longer!  
..............................  
  
What?  
  
What did Piccolo call that boy? Trunks? No. I couldn't be. That was his boy? He was so strong!  That couldn't be his boy!  His boy was a small round ball!  His boy…was a supersaiyian.  He couldn't help but feel a bit of pride seeping into him but… no… he couldn't think of that right now.

  
He couldn't think about that. He had to concentrate on the androids and if what he said was true there would be more of a challenge yet to come and he was anxious to meet it. He wanted to know just how strong he was and this was the ultimate challenge!  
  
He could not let thoughts of his boy get in his way or thoughts of that woman either.  
  
He had to concentrate on the battle that was to come.  
  
He had to concentrate on the more important things no matter how hard his mind tried to bring forth images that he did not want to remember or the feelings that he was trying to suppress.  
  
Winning was the only important thing!  
  


Saving… no, just think of winning.

  
...........................  
  
The battle with Cell went bad. He did not want to admit how bad it was and he knew it was his fault that it got so far. It was his stupid Saiyian pride. The fighting spirit that overpowered everything else in his life. He had to be stronger. He had to win but he couldn't against Cell. Not yet anyway.  He had to test his strength, he couldn't let that old pride go.  
  


He could see the way the others still looked at him.

Didn't care.

Tried not to care.

  
He had gone back to the woman's house and was quite surprised to see that she had clothes and rooms ready for him. She didn't say anything really to him. Just asked him how he was and asked if he had enough rest as they waited for the news that Cell had promised them.  
  
He tried to stay as far from her as possible and her son... his son... the younger version of his son. Not that he stayed close to the older one either. Even though the boy kept trying to get closer to him.  
  
He couldn't let that interfere with his training! He couldn't let it take over his life.  
  
His life was on a battle field.  
  
That was the way he wanted it.

He had to correct his mistakes.  
  
It was too bad that he had to tell himself that a lot lately.  
  
...........................  
  
Training in the time chamber with his son wasn't that bad. The boy showed so much promise as they spent their time in there. He could see the leaps and bounds of progress that he was making and felt something that resembled pride that was almost overwhelming him.  
  
But of course, they had to leave the chamber and return to the regular flow of time. There was only one place that he could go and that was back to that woman.  
  
He made it one day without seeing her.  
  
It was the second night that he couldn't help but run into her. Little Trunks was just put down to bed and she was exiting the child's room.  
  
She stood in the hall just wearing a simple cotton nightshirt with a few buttons in the front that weren't done up and he could see the cleaves of her breast that looked fuller than he remembered them being before. The shirt just barely covered her hips and her long legs bare for him to admire.  
  
Damn her.

Did she do that on purpose?  Didn't she understand what her body did to him?  
  
"Oh," she said tugging on the hem. Was she blushing? "Vegeta. I didn't hear you."  
  
He didn't say anything. He just stared at her.  He couldn't form words.  
  
"Is the gravity machine broken?" she looked right at him. She never jumped at him anymore. The others were still nervous around him, but she didn't even flinch anymore.  
  
"No," he said simply but didn't move from his position in the hall.   
  
"Do you want to see Trunks?" she asked. "He's sleeping and you will have to wait until morning."  Her voice growing thick with distain.  The same as she always spoke.  
  
"That's not it either," he said.  
  
He could see her eyes sparkle and her mouth twist in either frustration or anger. He wasn't sure which, but that didn't really matter. "Then what do you want?"  
  
He walked towards her.  
  
"Oh no you don't," she said realizing that she was only wearing her pajama's. She put an arm across her chest as if she just realized that she was in her nightgown and she was showing off too much cleavage.  Yeah.  Bulma acting like an innocent woman. "That is not how this is going to work buddy!"  
  
"Why not?" He said. She had not budged. She stood right there in front of him looking at him with her glittering eyes. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him stubbornly. "I thought that was the way you wanted it."  
  
She humped. "Not anymore," she said. She let her arm drop. He could hear her breath quicken. Did she miss him? Her voice did not sound very convincing. He reached for her but she jerked back. "No!"  
  
No? Has anyone ever said no to him and gotten away with it?  
  
"I will not end up alone again!" She snapped. "I have Trunks but he will grow up and go away. I will not waste my time on a man that is using me for his aggressions!" She turned on her heel and went into her room with a hard thump of the door.  
  
Damn woman.  
  
.......................................  
  
Cell was gone and so was Kakarott.  
  
Now Gohan was the strongest.  
  


Not him.  Gohan.  A child.

  
His son was thankfully wished back to full health and looked well. He couldn't believe how he lost control when he saw his son on the ground like that. Cell had killed his son and all the feeling that he held back from even himself came forward.  
  
He now regretted not getting to know his son from that other time. A good sparing match to see how they matched up would be a good indicator of how strong he had become and to see how much of a fighter he truly was.  
  
He watched Trunk's climb into the capsule and waved to him but didn't say anything. Which was fine but it was nice to see him wave and he raised his fingers in farewell. It was to bad that he could not stay longer.  
  
But he had to deal with other things now.  
  
That infuriating woman and that wailing ball that was his son.  At least he knew what he could look forward to see his son grown into that man.  
  
"What do you want now?" she snapped at him as he stared at her. He was not sure how he was going to say this.  
  
"I'm a bit busy right now Vegeta," she said, "So if you don't mind, you can go bother someone else in the house." She stood from the couch that she was sitting on. She wasn't busy at all. She was just watching TV. She had every right to be mad at him. She was about to turn on her heel again and storm out of the room when he grabbed her arm.  
  
"I'm not leaving," he said simply. He wanted to stay now.  
  
"Oh," she said. "Right," she turned to glare at him. "Don't you dare tease me Vegeta!  I may not be able to beat you up, but I can make your life miserable."  
  
Vegeta smirked. He knew that almost better than anyone else. "I am not leaving."  
  
"It's just because you have no where else to go!" She said. "I am not a rest stop!" Boy, she sure was angry. He wondered why she hadn't let him have it earlier. It didn't matter.  He was going to stay now and he would deal with her anger like always had.  He would ignore it.  
  
"I don't want to be anywhere else," he said and let go of her arm.  
  
She looked like she was going to yell again but then it seemed to click on what he just said. "Really?"  
  
"I said it didn't I?" he didn't think it would be so difficult to get such a simple thought into her head.  
  
Suddenly her eyes brightened and she threw herself at him. He hesitantly put his arms around her and reveled in feeling her, touching her again. He could live here and be happy.  
  
Even if he was stuck with her now.  
  
It wouldn't be that bad at all.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Part 3

I thought that I would expand this story a little further… 

Chapter 3

The morning of the tournament was just like any other morning.  Or at least it was close.  He had lingered in bed longer than he normally did and was actually enjoying himself.

Bulma's hand lingered on his side as she still slept silently beside him.  He could hear his son downstairs' already excited about the tournament that they were going to go to.

He was anxious as well.

To fight with Kakarott.

He grinned.  An old battle that was well overdue.

Bulma groaned in her sleep and her hand moved.

She made a startled little sound and touched his back.  It was not usual for him to still be in bed in the morning.

"Mom!  Dad!"  Trunk's voice came through the door before he burst through the door.  "Get up!  Get up!  I want to get there early!  Come on!"  He bounded on the bed.  He let her yell at him and complain about waking her up.

He rose and went to get ready for the big day.

…………………..

He watched with pride as his son beat Kakarott's and was pleased to hear the disappointment in the voice of his rival.

It was going to be a good day.

………………….

He grinned as he showed the number to Kakarott and enjoyed the gasps from the group.  It would be the battle of the games.

He would make sure of it.

Kakarott even seemed pleased with it.

It would be a good fight.

They wouldn't disappoint the crowd.

He would finally get the chance to prove that he was the better warrior.

…………………..

The first flash tore through his mind with such agony and swiftness that he couldn't respond at first but the next _push_ into his mind he screamed and tried to push it back but it was strong and painful and persistent and persuading him to… to…

He tried to fight.

He tried but the persuading _pushes_…

Thoughts of the power and the fear that he used to emit.  He tried to stop screaming but he couldn't.  He wanted this stupid wizard out of his head!  He didn't want him there, but… the power that could be his again.

The freedom…he didn't even know that he had craved it.

…………………….

Why did he do that?

She wanted to cry but she didn't allow herself to.  She felt weak as the wind of this blast blew past her as he was standing there… standing there and threatening… and being… like he…

She tried really hard not to cry.

…he couldn't do that!  He had changed!  He had changed to be with her and Trunks!  He said so!  He said so!  Why!  NO!  Not again.

How could he?

Not her Vegeta.  No.

She could hear the others trying to comfort her but nothing they could say or do, could really make her feel any better.

He wasn't supposed to be like that anymore.

He had settled down with her.  He said that he was never going to leave her!  And then he blows two giant holes in the stadium with no concern for the people that had been in those seats.  No concern, even for her!  How could he?  How could he stand there threatening to blow up Goku with that horrible look on his face?

ChiChi pulled her to her feet as they exited the stadium, still trying to comfort her.

It felt as if part of her was going to hurt forever.

……………….

He looked down at his fallen comrade…friend…enemy…whatever he had become to him, he couldn't find the right words to describe Kakarott as he lay helpless on the ground and he took the last bean and chewed it.

His mind cleared a bit.

He was stronger but where did that really get him?

The horrible evil…was strong.  He wished he could scrub the marks of that fool wizard off of him even though he could still feel him in his head.  Feel the presence that had urged him into this… into releasing all the old angst that he had tried so hard to get rid of.

He sighed as he felt the absence of Gohan.

Yes.  He had allowed that with allowed all his old anger to erupt out of him in such an uncontrolled manner.

He had to get rid of the distraction but … he knew that wasn't the whole thing.

He knew it but he didn't want to admit it.

…………………..

Trunk's was the last person that he had expected to see save him from the clutches of the pink goo that had threatened to crush him.  Trunk's and that boy, Goten shaking him and asking him if he was alive.

Trunk's.

The boy looked so much like his mother.

His life…

Yes.

There was only one way.

He had to correct what he had done.

They may not understand, but, he had to do it to make sure that they would be safe.

He didn't deserve them anyway.

………………….

She felt the great emptiness rip through her.

She knew what it meant but didn't want to believe it.  The last voice she wanted to hear was Yamcha's and she knew that snapping at him like that wasn't very polite or nice, but she really didn't care.

He was gone.

He had done something stupid.

But she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

Vegeta hated it when she cried and she wasn't going to allow herself to succumb to the tears or the empty feeling.

She concentrated on the radar.  She could get the dragon ball and fix the damage that Vegeta had done and then she would hunt him down, one way or another and make him pay for causing her this pain.

Even if she had to wait until the after-life to do it.

……………………


End file.
